The present invention relates to a novel latch apparatus for latching a top cover to a housing for an electronic device such as a computer.
Electronic devices, such as computer systems, often have a removable panel or cover to provide access to components and circuitry disposed within a housing or chassis for component installation or replacement. These removable covers are generally coupled to the housing by a threaded fastener, such as a screw, or other tool-based fasteners for tight engagement to fulfill electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) and fragility requirements. Unfortunately, the required tight fit between cover and chassis makes cover removal or installation difficult. In addition, tool-based fasteners require a considerable amount of time and effort to remove or attach.